Meet the States!
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: Just another normal day in the house of America.


**A/N: Decided to write a State fic.**

**I don't own anything from Axis Powers Hetalia.**

* * *

"It's my turn for the remote, Arizona!" a brunette girl with a huge bust shouted.

"No way! You just want to watch Jersey Shore again!" a blond girl held a remote control behind her back.

"Well, duh! Why wouldn't I want to watch something starring ME?"

New York sighed and reached over a sleeping Hawaii, grabbing the remote from Arizona. "Well I was promised an hour of video games," he remarked, changing the input of the television.

A crash could be heard from outside, and a concerned Wisconsin rushed out the door. "What happened?" he asked.

A blond girl with sunglasses got out of her bright pink car, drunkenly laughing her ass off. "Decided to take the convertible for a spin!"

A boy with a jacket stood from the back seat. "California, if you had just let me drive-"

"Shut up Nevada, the garage needed a construction job anyway."

Shouting came from the roof and two boys came rocketing off of it in a shopping cart.

"North Dakota! South Dakota!" a man ran around the house to catch up with the boys. "Stop that! It's dangerous!"

"Well Montana, you shouldn't have given us your firework rockets!" the boy with a curl going down remarked as the cart slowed to a stop in the middle of the street.

"No regrets! Let's do that again!" the other boy shouted, his curl sticking upwards.

A honk in the street startled all of them and a car came to a screeching stop. New Mexico came scrambling out of the passenger seat. "You guys! You'll never guess what Area 51 foun-"

Texas covered his mouth. "You can't tell /anyone/ about that!" she hissed in his ear, pressing her pistol to his back. He nodded and she pulled away, pushing up her glasses and tightening her ponytail.

Virginia came outside, a boy of a slightly younger age shadowing her. "You guys, it's too loud outside. West Virginia wanted to go to sleep."

"Well do you think we're going to shut up?" Georgia asked lazily, lifting his head from the lawn to look at her.

Virginia sighed and turned to go back inside, only to slam into a young boy running full force across the hallway. "Rhode Island, what are you doing?"

"Massachusets told me I could be a bigger state if I got him some tea! So I'm going to the kitchen!" The boy got back up and took off, and a boy of an older age followed, snickering to himself.

As they got to the kitchen, a woman looked up from the stove and smiled. "I'm making lobster, want some?"

"No thanks, Maine," Rhode Island said. "Do you know where the tea is?"

"We haven't had any tea in here in years!" Florida argued from the table, sipping a glass of orange juice. Washington sat next to him, intensely yet calmly typing into his laptop.

"Massachusets!" Rhode Island shouted, rushing out of the kitchen past a brunette man with a sack on his shoulders.

The man set the sack on the counter. "I brought potatoes!"

"Thank you, Idaho. Like we needed more potatoes," Michigan remarked sarcastically, searching through the fridge.

A loud thump could be heard from back in the living room. Pennsylvania sat on the couch, playing video games, as New Jersey, New York, and Arizona lay out cold on the floor.

"Hey, I heard a thump!" a man came into the room. "What was it?"

"None of your business, Utah."

"Fine be that way." Utah turned and bumped into someone else, but left without apologizing.

"Sorry!" Alaska whispered after Utah. But no one paid any attention to him.

Connecticut went into the library and grabbed a book from one of the many shelves. Vermont greeted him, then went back to writing in his journal. Nebraska sat across from Vermont, busily drawing the scene outside the window. It was another heated arguement going on between Mississippi and Missouri in the backyard, and Tenessee hopelessly trying to break up the fight.

"My river is longer!"

"No, mine is!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

Tennessee put his hands on the states' shoulders. "Boys, we can settle this by just-"

"Mississippi's is bigger. End of story," Wyoming called with a smile. Minesota stood next to him and nodded silently.

A scream from the other side of the yard and it was revealed to be Kansas, freaking out yet again at a dark cloud passing through the sky. She trembled and clung to Arkansas, who petted her hair and whispered into her ear.

Illinois rolled his eyes and went back to playing catch with Louisiana, New Hampsire in the middle, frantically trying to get the ball.

Oregon went around the backyard, picking various flowers and plants before going to a corner and stirring them in a suspicious cauldron.

Maryland facepalmed and went inside, looking for a bathroom. The first one she found had a clogged toilet, and she gagged. The next bathroom door opened, but she soon closed it, seeing it was occupied by Colorado.

Alabama came up behind her and laughed, ruffling her hair. "That happens. I hate forgetting to lock the bathroom door."

A blur passed both of them and soon after, a scream could be heard. Ohio was speeding down the hallway after trying his new roller blades. He wanted to stop before reaching the stairs. The only problem was, he didn't know how.

The problem was soon solved, seeing as he slammed into Iowa, sending them both to the ground.

Indiana came up the stairs, and seeing the situation, helped them both stand. He then pushed Ohio back the opposite direction of where the stairs were. Ohio waved his arms in panic as he picked up speed and soon was gone.

Delaware pushed past them and went downstairs. She couldn't find peace anywhere in this house. She passed North and South Carolina, the twins snickering as they ran upstairs. Kentucky waved to her but was ignored.

Finally, she sat down on the couch in the living room. Sure, there were four other states in the room, but they were all passed out. Delaware watched as Oklahoma dragged away a sleeping Pennsylvania, then picked up the controller to where he must have left off. Before she could enjoy the game, however, a loud slam could be heard from the front door.

America was home, and he looked pissed. "Who set the front lawn on fire?"


End file.
